This study will compare typically male, mixed, and typically female occupations in order to determine which is the best category of occupations from the standpoint of workers. Dimensions for comparison include objective occupational characteristics such as occupational status, complexity, and stress, as well as workers' subjective reactions such as job satisfaction. The analysis will be conducted at the level of occupations rather than at the level of individual workers. The analysis will conclude by testing a model of the relationship between percent female in occupation and other variables.